Reverse of Arcadia! Yuki's Story
by Yuki Koyuma
Summary: Yuki is my OC for Yugioh 5ds.  When things don't add up in her dreams, she tries to let it be. The only problem is, they're trying to tell her something! Will she have to escape the Arcadia Movement to get some answers?


Yugioh 5ds Reverse of Arcadia FANFIC

Based off of the game. I do not own any of it. The only character I own is Yuki.

This will be written in some cases as her thoughts or even in my point of view. Please enjoy!

PROLOGUE

Kalin sat on the prison floor as the hefty officer loomed over him… he suddenly fell forward onto the floor, out cold. "Trash… He's passed out already." He hissed. The heavy officer left the room. Just then, a black and purplish flame surrounded Kalin… he had disappeared.

He appeared in a different place now.. Filled with darkness and despair… Kalin ascended the steps with a strange cloak around his shoulders. Upon the top, there was a four way catwalk that stood over a strange darkness underneath. Three figures greeted him happily.

Meanwhile in the spirit realm, a little boy-like figure ran for his life as two other figures ran beside him. Monkeys were chasing them in strange roman-like attire. Upon catching up to them, one of the 'roman' monkeys raised a strange looking staff. The boy in front ran faster as the two following him turned to stone. They screeched and ooked with delight as they ran back to their headquarters. Upon entering, they stopped at the bottom of the throne. Their leader laughed heartily.

CHAPTER 1: AWAKENING-The Arcadia Movement

_A wonderful breeze… I see… a beautiful forest… am I in a clearing? Wait.. Who's that calling out to me? I thought. A dark figure of a girl was hiding in the forest behind me. "Help me.. Please help me..! Somebody, please help me!" she shouted._

_I slept soundly. I could only hear two voices along with beeping of what sounded like a bunch of computers, and the humming of a machine. "Sayer!" I heard a woman say. "There has been a change in the subjects activity!" she said alerting this 'Sayer' of sorts… "What is it?" the male voice asked. "Do you see this wavy line?" the woman asked. "It is likely that the subject is communicating with the Spirit World!" The man grinned. "Really? Then all of the research up to this point hasn't been in vain..!" he said aloud with a glimmer of greed. "Okay, that's enough for today. Maybe it's time to put this one to work for us. Even if this subject can't use psychic powers, I'm sure we'll have a decent Duelist on our hands." I began to open my eyes slowly. "Oh! The subject's eyes have opened!" she declared. I felt groggy as I looked up to the brown haired man. He only grinned and helped me sit up. I could see that his eyes were strangely kind…yet.. I could see greed and control in them. Sayer only turned towards the woman. "When our friend here can walk, take our little protégé to her room. But make sure no one realizes that this subject is not a psychic duelist. If anyone finds this out, our secret might be leaked to the outside world." he explained. I was still groggy, and a bit confused. The woman nodded with a 'yes, sir' as he left the room._

_I got up and walked a little as the woman smiled. She then lead me down a long hallway. I stopped in front of a mirror. My hair was short and purple, my eyes a darkened blue and I was wearing a grey and white uniform with a lilac stripe down the middle. The woman turned around. "Come alone, miss Yuki." she ordered. I reluctantly followed behind her as she stopped at a small room._

_As we entered, two boys stood near the windows with smiles across their faces. The one with glasses seemed like he was the smarter of the two… the other just seemed athletic and very strong willed. "This will be your room from today. If there's anything you're not sure about, please, ask these two guys. Other than that, here's a deck that you can use." she said with a smile. As she dug in her pocket, she handed me a deck of strange cards. I just nodded and took them, placing them into my card pouch that was provided with it. Placing it on my belt, I looked towards the two boys. She then turned to leave, only to stop in the doorway. "You will be receiving your orders from Sayer soon. Please wait here until your orders are given." she said with a sharp tone. The three of us nodded in unison to her as she left. The one with glasses walked towards me. "A pleasure to meet you. My name is Okita. I'm sure we'll get along smashingly!" he said with a smile. "We just got here ourselves, so we probably can't answer much for you, I'm afraid." The other boy approached me as well. "Some new blood, eh? I'm Liquid. What's your name?" he asked. I thought for a moment. "Yuki." I answered quietly. Liquid just smiled. "Yuki, eh? Well, good to have you on board." He said. I just looked at him confused. "What're you staring off into space for? You got anything goin' on upstairs or what?" he asked. I flinched. "Okay then, what's that fella's name over there?" He asked once more. I looked over to Okita with a shy smile. "Okita.." I answered. "Yeah, that's right. Alright, so where are we now?" he asked. I felt like I was playing 20 questions. I just thought for a moment, holding my other arm tightly. I didn't know. Liquid seemed a bit annoyed. "Hey now! Get ahold of yourself! We're in the Arcadia Movement Headquarters, right?" He said putting his arm to his side. I just shuffled my feet sheepishly as he sighed. "Okay, give your brain a rest 'til we get some instructions. Just don't go causing trouble." he scolded. I nodded in reply. The two just sat on the nearby couch as I laid on the bed trying to take a nap. They were talking in a low voice to where only they could hear. Something about cards… Only half an hour later, we heard the door swoosh open. It was Sayer. He smiled as he stood before us._

"_Psychic duelists, listen up!" He barked. "The next operation to be carried out by our own Arcadia Movement has been decided upon! Our target will be the Sector Security event at the Fortune Cup! Apparently, a large number of duelists with amazing skills will be participating in this tournament." he said with a smile. But suddenly it faded to something dark. "Sector Security…I can't let them go about their business without some oversight now, can I? Aki, come!" he ordered. A beautiful girl about a year or two older than I stepped forward. She had short red hair with a red and white short dress. "This is Aki. She has been invited to take part in the Fortune Cup." he said happily. Aki only nodded along with her mentor's words. I gulped listening to his instructions. We were to infiltrate the backside of the building to make sure Aki wins her match._


End file.
